Er, Sorry, What Malfoy?
by Yamaanita
Summary: Awkward situations centered around Draco and Harry! Harry has been feeling more and more detached from Ron and Hermione lately. One day, he bumps into Draco. They chat, and the conversation turns to Harry's relationship with girls. Soon, Harry and Draco grow closer, and become friends. But now the rest of the school think Draco and Harry are together... Not BL! First fanfic.
1. Er, What Malfoy?

A gust of cold draft made his robes billow round his ankles as Harry wandered down the Charms Corridor, no real destination in mind, just thinking. It was almost the end of term, and he wasn't particularly looking forward to going back to the Dursleys for the summer.

Although Ron and Hermione had promised to write, it hadn't comforted Harry, with Ron and Hermione's new relationship Harry had been feeling more and more left out.

And of course, to make matters worse, Draco Malfoy turned the corner and crashed into Harry who had been knocked to the floor.

Glaring, Malfoy sneered at Harry, "Where's the filthy Mudblood and weasel today then Potty? Run off to snog in the girl's bathroom again?"

Harry inwardly cringed. Hermione and Ron hadn't exactly been _subtle _about their relationship.

Sure, they hadn't thrown themselves at each other in the common room for ages now, after Professor McGonagall came in to announce some changes in the Gryffindor's timetable and had caught them at it. Harry hadn't been able to catch Professor McGonagall's eye for the next 2 weeks without cracking up laughing. He suppressed a smile when he remembered the look on Ron's face when he realised who had entered the common room.

"Yeah, well at least Ron managed to get himself a decent girlfriend who doesn't throw herself at every other male she sees, huh Malfoy? Where's Parkinson these days Malfoy? Gone to throw herself at Zabini instead? How long did it take for you to realise? You do know she's just using you right? When are you finally going to dump her?"

Malfoy looked annoyed for a moment, but managed to put his face back in to his usual sneer.

"Hey, Scar-head, but a least I _have _a girlfriend. What about you?"

"What about me, Malfoy?" Harry was confused. Where was the conversation going?

"Oh, come _on_, Potty. What about you, as in have you stopped bawling your eyes out over that Ravenclaw girl yet? Cho was it?"

Harry didn't know how to retort. His brain was all cluttered up, He _had _had a crush on Cho for what seems like forever now, but after seeing her dance with Cedric a the Yule ball, and seeing how infatuated with him Cho seemed, and after a mere 5 days after Cedric's death, she began dating Anthony Goldstein and Justin Flinch-fletchly and even dating _Neville Longbottom_, Harry had to admit he'd hadn't seen her in the same light.

"Ha! I got you there didn't I, Potter? I would give up on her if I was you. That girl Weasley seems alright, though, and you know she likes you."

"Shut up, Malf- wait, what?" Harry was so sure that he hadn't heard that last bit correctly.

Draco Malfoy, the person who had made most of his time here a living hell, was giving him advice on girls? He never thought he'd see the day.

"Good lord potty, has all the praise from been Dumbledore's favourite ruined your ears?

I said give up on Cho already, if she wanted to see you, she'd come to you. Go date Weasley's sister.

She seems alright. Well, I can't talk to you all day; I've got a quidditch meeting. See you, Potty."

And with that Draco turned on his heel and walked away.

Harry's mouth fell open and just openly gaped at Malfoy as he walked away.

_What the hell just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

Wandering if confusing him to the point of suicide was one of Malfoy's new tricks to antagonize him, Harry just about made it back to Gryffindor Tower in one piece. He just looked up in time to tell the Fat Lady the password before falling through the portrait hole, and knocked himself unconscious on the stone floor. So that was exactly how Ron and Hermione found, 2 hours later. And that was how Harry woke up feeling sore and bruised in the Infirmary, with Madame Pomfrey fussing over him like a mother hen.

Although he'd tried very hard to convince her, no Madame Pomfrey, I'm fine, she insisted on him staying the night, and when he went down for breakfast the following morning, he'd expected Hermione to fuss over him like she always did when he got an injury and she did, whereas Ron, thankfully just gave him a, Hey, hope you're alright mate, and went back to shovelling bacon and scrambled eggs in his mouth at an incredible speed.

He hadn't expected Draco Malfoy to corner him after potions, (double period with Slytherin after breakfast), and demand why he'd been in the Infirmary. So, of course, he hadn't expected to answer him, which just left him gaping at Malfoy, doing a wonderful impression of a goldfish.

"Why were you in the Infirmary last night, Potter? Did you pull a muscle raising a quill, and had to be rushed to the Infirmary?" Draco sneered at him, while Harry was fruitlessly trying to get his brain, which suddenly felt like mush, to give him a suitable retort back at Malfoy. The best he could manage was a feeble "Go away, Malfoy…"

"Can't you tell me? Potter, what is it? Something happened so embarrassing you can't bear to tell? Humph, I guess I should have expected that from you. Did you trip and fall in the fireplace or something?"

Harry groaned as Malfoy went on thinking up more and more theories for Harry to have to be treated overnight in the Infirmary. He had a headache, and Malfoy was making it ten times worse…Oh, why wouldn't Draco shut up? Oh god. Did he just think of Malfoy as _Draco_? How did that happen?

_You're tired,_ Harry told himself, _you didn't get much of a chance to sleep last night, and Drac- Oh Hell! Malfoy isn't making it any better. You're still sane._

Malfoy was _still _speaking. "…maybe someone confessed to you, and you were so shocked you walked out of a window?"

What? _I think my sanity just died._

"Malfoy, stop with the theories, for your information _none_ of those are correct, or even _close_. And why the hell do you even care?"

Malfoy had turned a light shade of pink. "Err, w-well, that's none of your business!"

Huh? Had he just made the proud, dignified, _prat, _Malfoy, stutter?

This was new.

Harry laughed, "Really? Because it is my business, if you start making weird theories about why I was in the Infirmary, and for your information, it is none of your business. So bog off, Malfoy."

Malfoy actually looked pretty hurt. _I wonder if I was too harsh. Hey! This is Malfoy I'm talking about; I've been meaning to take him down a few pegs for years. What's wrong with me? _

Malfoy turned on his heel and left_. What's up with him? Normally he'd would have insulted me a couple of times before leaving. Is he sick? Oh my god! I have to stop worrying about Malfoy! This is_ _not normal!_ Harry sighed, and then shrugged, _Oh well, I'll leave him alone. Maybe he'll be feeling better later. Oh for Christ's sake! What is wrong with me? Malfoy is the slimiest git I've ever met! Well, the slimiest after Snape. I should hate him more! _

Pep talk over, Harry started making his way to the Great Hall for Lunch, at the same time a certain blonde made his way crying to the dungeons.

**How will these two make up? See you in chapter 3! **

**(Chapter 3 may not be available until late Saturday or Sunday, depending on how many reviews I get, Mwahahaha…) ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy hadn't been at lunch. Or breakfast. Hell, Harry hadn't seen him _anywhere_ since Malfoy had run off. A whole week had passed, Draco had not turned up for any of his classes, and as much as Harry hated to admit it, he was starting to miss Draco.

In potions, he'd been forced to partner Neville, because Ron and Hermione were literally glued together (Remains of a horribly gone wrong charms spell, and Madame Pomfrey was busy) and Malfoy wasn't there for Snape to assign to Harry, merely because he knew how much they loathed each other, so he'd been partnered with Neville, and that experience was something he hoped never to have to go through again. It had taken _3 whole days _for professor Snape to fix the dungeon walls, and even after Filch blitzed the Dungeons with _very, very strong lavender air freshener_, there was still a pungent smell of burnt horned slugs and porcupine quills lingering. (Don't go there.)

He actually found himself sympathising with Snape, when the bat-like professor had to keep a close eye on Neville to stop him blowing up the classroom whenever Neville added a new ingredient. Oh, good gods, what was wrong with him? If this kept going on he'd probably start wearing nothing but emerald green and silver, skip down the halls arms linked with Draco and Snape and- Argh! There he went again! It was Malfoy, not Draco!

He'd asked the Slytherins where Malfoy was, but they'd just shrugged and walked off.

Surprisingly, he saw Malfoy in Transfiguration; the blonde was acting normally, so he just sat down next to Ron and Hermione, relived that Malfoy had finally come back. It seemed like _years_ when he had last seen Malfoy. The lesson passed without incident, unless you counted when Neville transfigured his teacup into an elephant with wings and when Seamus turned his teacup into a sofa, when Malfoy tried to chuck a ball of paper at Harry's head, and he would have succeeded had Harry's Seeker skills not stepped in, and he caught the paper in one hand. The Gryffindor's smiled and Professor McGonagall took away 10 points from Slytherin. _Well, we've got the old Malfoy back now. _Harry thought to himself.

Smiling, Harry stuffed the paper into his robe pocket. After Transfiguration was lunch, and Harry told Ron and Hermione to go ahead of him to the Great Hall, while Harry went back to Gryffindor tower to track down his Charms text book for the next Lesson. When he reached the dormitories, he began rummaging through the things in his trunk. Huh? It wasn't here?

Harry spied a corner of a book poking out from underneath his pillow. _There it is, _thought Harry, but when he reached down to get it, something poked him in the ribs. After pulling the book from under his pillow, Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the ball of paper that Malfoy had thrown at him. It seemed to just be a ball of blank scrunched up parchment._ What a waste. Hey, wait a moment; is that writing I can see on the corner? _

Harry smoothed out the piece of parchment, and it turned out to be a letter from Malfoy. Why would Malfoy write to him?

Dear Potter,

I'm sorry that we had a misunderstanding a few days ago, all I wanted to say was to ask if you were alright. I just wanted to apologise, to say that I'm sorry to have made up a lot of theories that may have caused you offence. I just hope that we could become friends. I understand if you refuse.

Harry was pleasantly surprised by the note, he had never thought that maybe Draco would be affected by what Harry had said to him, and Harry felt guilty, so guilty that he couldn't get mad at himself for calling Malfoy Draco. Then again, should he be on first name basis with Malfoy now? He hadn't told Malfoy that he wanted to be his friend, but then again he had accepted, just not told him yet. He really needed to make it up to Malfoy, and some time to think to. It was still a little hard to think of his Archenemy affected by him saying bluntly just to bog off. Then again Draco may have interpreted it as Harry refusing friendship. The idea that Draco may become his friend needed some more thought. He wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with the idea yet.

First things, first, he needed to talk with Draco. Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Draco was easier said than done. Harry had checked the Marauder's Map endlessly, trying to find Malfoy alone. He never was, either surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Zabini and Parkinson, or somewhere in the Slytherin Common room, where Harry would never have a chance of entering as himself without getting ripped to pieces by the Slytherins. He toyed with the idea of making some Polyjuice Potion, but if Malfoy didn't know it was him, how was he going to tell Malfoy he'd forgiven him? Plus, he had next to no idea on how to make it, Hermione made it in their second year, and although his potions skills weren't bad, he didn't want a terms detention for blowing up Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Moaning Myrtle probably wouldn't be best pleased either.

They only had 2 weeks left before the holidays, and Harry was determined to find Malfoy before the end of term. A week later, Harry was getting desperate. He'd thought about telling Ron and Hermione and getting them to help, but they would want an explanation, and Harry really didn't have the time.

So it was a perfect coincidence when Harry bumped into Draco in the Library, where they both happened to be writing up their potions essay on the effects of the draught of living death.

"Oh hey, Malfoy! Are you writing up your potions essay too?"

"Potter? Err, yeah, I am." Malfoy scuffed the heels of his shoes on the carpeted floor, seeming to look anywhere but at Harry. Harry inwardly felt a little annoyed. If Malfoy wasn't going to speak to him, how on earth was he going to tell Malfoy he didn't mind if they were friends. Oh dear. What was he going to tell Ron and Hermione? Hermione was probably neutral about Slytherin, but ever since Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood… Ron wasn't going to be much better. He hated Malfoy's guts, purely because he was a Slytherin, and Harry was pretty sure Ron hadn't forgotten Malfoy insulting his family.

The silence got so thick you could slice it with a knife. Malfoy stared at his foot, which was tracing shapes in the carpet. Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He had to do something.

"Malfoy?" Malfoy's head shot up a split second after Harry spoke.

"Ye-Yes?" Why was Malfoy so nervous?

"About a week ago, you threw a ball of paper at me in Transfiguration. When I smoothed it out, there was a note written on there for me. You wrote it right?"

Malfoy nodded. Had he lost the power of speech? Harry sighed. Did it really take that much effort to just say yes?

"Well, I'd just like to thank you for it, and apologise to, I was pretty rude when I told you to bog off like that, so yeah. Also, you said that you wanted for us to become friends. I've none you for a long time, Malfoy, and I must admit it never crossed my mind to become your friend. But you're okay really, so I wouldn't really mind if I became your friend." There we go, I'd done what I'd needed to, now it was down to Malfoy.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

Draco blushed.

"For becoming my friend."

"Oh, that's alright, you needn't thank me, after all, friends don't need to thank each other right? Friends should help each other."

Draco smiled. _How many times have I seen Draco properly smile? Err, zero?_

_It should be alright for me to call him Draco now right? After all we're friends now. _

"Oh yeah, since friends should help each other Draco, and since you're so good at potions, give me a hand with this stupid potions essay? Please?"

Draco sighed dramatically, and with pretend reluctance announced, "Well, I suppose I better, Harry, or it might affect my image. If my friend gets a T in Potions, I think I might die of shame."

Harry smirked. "Yeah, and your massive ego would wither too. What would Draco Malfoy be without his ego? After all, it makes up 99.9%of his brain. The other 0.1% is his beloved hair gel. Seriously Draco, how much do use a term?"

Draco glared at Harry, "Shut it, Potter, and hand me the essay."

Harry smirked; he'd finally got one over Draco. Ha!

"Are you doing anything in the holidays?"

"Huh? Oh, not much." The question had taken Harry by surprise.

"Not much? As in what?"

"Oh, you know, this and that," Lied Harry feebly. That was such a rotten excuse! And, anyway, why would Draco care what he was doing?

"This and that?" Enquired Draco, raising an eyebrow. He obviously wasn't buying it. Harry didn't blame him.

"Oh you know… nothing." Admitted Harry, blushing.

"Good, so if you've got nothing planned as of yet, do you want to stay round my place in the summer? From what I've heard, your summers aren't the most interesting. We could play quidditch, do some homework together or just hang out."

"Oh, err, thanks Malfoy, that sounds great, but are you sure it won't be too much trouble for your parents and stuff?" _Anything is preferable to staying at the Dursleys, but I'm not exactly on great terms with Draco's dad at the moment…or ever...but I don't want to be rude and turn him down, plus it actually sounds pretty fun._

"Oh it will be fine; my dad will be in Australia sorting out some Governor's work, so it'll be just us two and my mother. So is that a yes?" Draco looked hopefully at Harry.

"Sure, if your parents are okay with it."

"Good, so when do you want to come? Well, I need to clear thing with why relatives first, so how about the second week in to the holidays?"

"That sounds good; I'll floo you there on the day alright? We can write to each other to work out the details later, okay?"

"Yeah, OK, but can we do the essay now? I actually would like a passing grade this time."

"Oh good lord, what did Snape give you last time?

"Urgh, you won't believe what that old bat gave me…"

As the boy continued their conversation, they never noticed the astounded looks and stares that came their way, the entire time they had been talking. "OMG, is that Malfoy and Potter? Are they actually not fighting for once?" "Oh god, hold me up Hannah, I think I'm going to faint…"

But the rest of Hogwarts would never forget the day Potter and Malfoy were seen together, not duelling or fighting, or arguing, but simply _talking together and laughing. Laughing._ The day was branded into their memories forever, and would continue to haunt them in their worst nightmares…


	5. Chapter 5

There was 3 days left until the end of term. Harry couldn't wait! He was nervous that Narcissa and he wouldn't exactly get along, but how bad could it be?

As Harry made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast he noticed something was different. All around, people were pointing and staring at him. Did he have something on his face? Shrugging it off, Harry continued to the Great Hall.

As soon as he walked through the door, there was a sudden hush, before everyone started whispering at once. "Is it true?" "I don't know, but it might be." "Is it really true?" "Heck, how would I know?" What on earth were they all whispering about?

When he sat down next to Ron and Hermione, they both eyed him suspiciously, but when he tried to meet their eyes, they quickly looked away. What was going on?

Harry started shovelling eggs and bacon on his plate and started digging in, totally oblivious to the stares he was getting.

When he finally noticed, Harry looked rather startled. "What is it Ron? Is something wrong?"

"Harry, mate, is it true?" Ron looked quite harassed, but for the life of him Harry couldn't figure out why.

Hermione looked very annoyed. "Ron! I told you to slip it into the conversation, to be _subtle! _ Could you have been any less?"

"Subtle? About what?" Harry looked at them, confused, what were they going on about? He watched amused, but also a little worried as Ron and Hermione were having a quiet, but with large gestures argument about who was going to tell Harry. In the end, surprisingly Ron won.

"Well Harry, I don't want to offend you, but there have been some rumours going round that you and Malfoy are-"

"Hello Harry, have you done your Transfiguration essay yet?" Draco smoothly interrupted Hermione, leaning across so Hermione and Ron were blocked from view.

"Oh, err, hey Draco! Um, no I haven't. Why?"

"Oh, just thinking that if you hadn't done it yet either, we could do it together in the library?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Harry replied, smiling at Draco, oblivious to the stares they were getting,

And Harry followed Draco out of the Great Hall, as they headed to the Library. The rest of the morning passed without incident, until lunch, when Harry was pulled aside by Ron again.

"Harry, mate, you trust me, right?"

"Of course, Ron. Why would you ask tha-"

"Harry, I don't care who you like, but Malfoy? Really? He's a Slytherin, Harry!"

"What _are_ you talking about Ron?" Harry really had no idea what Ron was talking about.

"I'm talking about you and Malfoy! Weren't you two in the Library together?"

"Yeah, but I still don't get it. Why are you- Oh, are you talking about when he invited me to stay at his mansion for the holidays? I thought that was strange as well, but it was mainly unexpected. He was being really nice as well, helping me with a potions essay, did you see the mark I got-" Harry happily blabbed on, blissfully unaware of Ron's face deepening in colour, to an angry red, not unlike the tomato ketchup that Neville had only this morning managed to tip all over himself, as he tried, (in vain), to open the bottle.

"Harry, I don't think I can stand hearing you go on about how nice Malfoy is. He's a Slytherin, Harry, a Slytherin! His dad's a death eater! And- Wait, did you say that he asked you to stay at his mansion for the summer?"

Harry felt a looming sense of foreboding, but nodded.

"And what did you say to that?" Ron's voice was calm, controlled, but it made Harry want to run away as fast as he could, as if Ron had suddenly turned into Fluffy, the 3-headed dog from their first year at Hogwarts, what Ron had infamously dubbed, _The Dog from Hell. _

Actually, with the dark menace which was rolling off Ron in waves now, it made him more like, _The Dog from Hell, Revised. With more Scariness as Ever. Half price now in Hogsmeade._

Much against his natural instinct, Harry whispered a faint "Yes."

"What?! You actually agreed?! Malfoy is planning to kidnap you! I knew he would do this! Oh, that insufferable git! I'll bloody grind his face into Hagrid's compost heap!" Ron threatened.

Harry grimaced. The compost heap behind Hagrid's house was _rank_. He never had his face ground in it, but he'd had to sit next to Neville after Malfoy had tripped him up, and poor Neville was sent sprawling into the compost heap in their 3rd year. The smell had clung to his robes for weeks on end.

Ron continued threatening, "I'll cut his balls off with a blunt knife and feed them to Fang!" Harry blanched, and subconsciously covered his privates. "I will! Just you watch, Malfoy…" As Ron walked off, a dark aura encircling him, Harry been currently forgotten, went to track down Malfoy.

Harry decided to find Malfoy, to warn him of Ron's intentions, before Malfoy got his nuts hacked off with a blunt knife. Oh dear.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello dear readers! I am back! And this time I am back with chapter 6! YAY! Special thanks to chukcaliteluvver, for her AMAZING IDEAS which helped with this chapter. Sorry for the slow updates, I've been too sloppy lately… ehehhehheh…

Oh yeah! I've forgotten to do disclaimers for the series! Ahh!

So here we go: Sadly, it has come to my attention that Harry Potter does not belong to me. *sob*It is JK Rowling's alone. I'm just borrowing them for this fan fiction.

So, that over and done with, thanks for all my lovely readers and reviewers for continuingly supporting me and giving me great ideas. I love you all! Please R&R!

Luckily, Draco managed to get through the remainder of the week with all body parts attached, but Ron was still perfectly willing to kill him, had Draco been stupid enough to approach Harry when he was been hounded by Ron, who was intent on protecting Harry from been kidnapped by 'The stupid big headed git death eater Malfoy'.

After all, Malfoy probably wouldn't forget been chased down the corridor by Ron who was wielding a huge scythe too soon. Although after been whacked round the head with a book by a spectacular hex from Hermione, Harry wasn't too sure. He also wasn't too sure why Hermione was hexing Malfoy in the first place. However, no matter how much he pleaded them to stop attacking Malfoy, they ignored his protests and patiently explained that it was just the horrible hex from Malfoy that was making him act this way, and that they would sort it out as soon as possible, no need to worry.

Yes, indeed, Harry was confused. Very.

Draco Malfoy's POV

Finally, the darn Weasley Twins had stopped chasing him, so he was free to finally creep into the solace of the quiet Slytherin Common room. Ah, peace and quiet at last. Of course, Malfoy should have known it wouldn't last. Not long anyway.

Enter Pansy.

"Draco! Oh dear god, please tell me it's not true! I mean, that's just _disgusting_! Ugh, do you think about him all the time? Even when you're in bed? Ahh! Mental image!"

What? "Pansy, what are you talking about? Can this wait? I'm really tired, I've been running around the school for ages, the Gryffindor Tower's stairs are such a pain, I tripped at the last step as well, it total-"

"You went to Gryffindor tower?! Nooo! Nooo! You love me! Me! Not that Gryffindor show-off!

Nooo!"

Enter Blaise.

Blaise swung the door from the 5th year dormitories open, "Seriously, Pansy would you shut up already? Some people are trying to do homework, you know!"

Pansy turned to him at once, rushing forwards and dramatically collapsing in Blaise's arms.

"Blaise! It's true! Draco has been poisoned by that darn Gryffindor! He loves me, not that waste of space airhead! He loves me!" Pansy broke off, sobbing into Blaise's robes.

Blaise tried to pull away, but failing that, decided to give up and instead try and stop her loud sobbing instead. "Shut up Pansy, I didn't know this was going to happen either! But I thought you hated him?"

Huh? Really, what was going on? "What are you talking-?"

"Draco!" Enter Crabbe, Goyle, Theo and Daphne.

"What now?" whined Draco, why can't I get a bit of peace and quiet for once? Why? First I get chased by Weasley trying to kill me, and then I get the Mudblood trying to knock my head off, (I still have bruises from that!), and now my friends are getting in a fuss about some boy in Gryffindor! I don't exactly love Gryffindors, but I don't hate them either!

"Is it true? Do you really like that Gryffindor?"

Oh, for merlin's sake! I know all about the house rivalries, but this is ridiculous!

"Yes! Yes! What's wrong with them?" They're just other pupils!

"Them?!" chorused Pansy and the others.

"Oh sweet Merlin! He has more than one?" "Who? Weasley?" "Nah, Draco hates blood traitors, right, Dray?"

Daphne and Theo smiled. Pansy glowered. Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise stood to the side, more confused than Draco.

A long period of silence stretched out.

Theo broke the silence. "Ah well, I think you too make a great couple!"

Crabbe muttered under his breath, "But you _hate_ him…"

Daphne snorted, "Goyle, you buffoon, that just adds to the sexual tension."

Pansy wailed. "Nooo… My lovely Dray…"

This was enough. What were they talking about?

Draco took a deep breath.

"**WHAT ARE YOU ALL ON ABOUT?!"**

**Next chapter coming soon! At . Please Review. It is needed for fuelling author's imagination for more Draco and Harry fiction. Thanks! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello once again, dear readers! ^^

Once again, I return! Chapter 8 is here! (Or 7, if you don't count the changed chapter)

Disclaimer: HP isn't mine. J.K's alone!

Enjoy!

Draco Malfoy's POV

Malfoy wasn't sure he could take this much longer. The points, the stares, and of course, the _comments_. What made it worse, was that he had no idea what they were all pointing, staring and commenting about. He hated not knowing what was going on. It made him feel as if they had the upper hand. It made him feel small. Inferior. And of course, feeling small and inferior was not what a Malfoy did, so that led him to anger. Anger at what? Everything, of course.

Everything _literally._

At breakfast, Malfoy had swiftly smashed his boiled egg to _bits_ because it seemed to be looking at him funny. His muesli got smashed too. The raisins had _eyes. _And as for his friends, they seemed to be looking at him _funny_ these days as well.

So, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise all got sent to the hospital wing.

Pansy and Daphne, sadly, were sitting out of his spoons reach.

Was it him, or were people a lot more annoying these days?

Harry Potter's POV

Thank Merlin, tomorrow's end of term! I'd never thought I'd say this, but I can finally get away from Hogwarts and Hermione and Ron. Their good friends, I suppose, but these past few days have been so annoying. I can't help but get the feeling their keeping something from me. I'm actually looking forward to going to Draco's house for the summer. It has to be better than the Dursleys, right? Plus, I don't have to sneak my homework upstairs with me, and do it in a rush, so Snape will have to shut up about me having a brain equivalent to a gnat.

This summer actually looks enjoyable! Hell, if this had happened last year, I'd probably had thrown myself off Gryffindor Tower before I spent the summer with Draco. Ah well, time changes people.

I wonder where Hermione and Ron are. I don't want to talk to them, (Am I a bad friend for wanting that?), but I just don't want them smothering me, plus I just can't help but feel their keeping something from me. I don't like that feeling, it makes me feel guilty, yet angry at the same time.

Am I going insane?

Oh dear. Here's Hermione and Ron.

"Harry! I didn't know you were up here! Have you packed yet?" Phew, they aren't smothering me just yet.

"Yup, all done." Harry replied.

"So, mate, have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?" Oh no… Not more questions…

"Decided where you're going to go mate! For the holidays! We can't let you go to Malfoy's! He'll kill you!"

Oh, so Ron was deciding who Harry was going to be friends with now was he?

"Shut up, Ron! Draco is my friend! Would you stop deciding who I am friends with?! It's none of your business, alright? Leave me alone." Harry turned away from them both, disgusted.

How could they possibly be so closed-minded? Just because Draco was a Slytherin, and Harry was a Gryffindor, they suddenly decided, that Harry couldn't be friends with Malfoy because he was a Slytherin, well, that choice wasn't theirs to make!

It was his and his alone.

How could he ever had been friends with such closed-minded people?

It made Harry feel sick.

What do you think the Golden Trio will do now? Find out in the next chapter!

More than 5 reviews, please, or the next chapter will not come up!

Mwahahaha… I know, I'm mean. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Why hello again, dear readers! I do apologise for the lateness of the chapter, (sorry!), but to make up for it, this chapter is _very _long. Ok, I admit, it's not the longest I have written, but oh well. I am not ruining what happens at Malfoy's house/mansion/palace? That's another chapter entirely.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

One last thing, I am going to China for Christmas, and may not be able to bring the laptop with me. I have no clue if you can write documents on an I pad either. So, if you know anything that can help me, (I don't think I can last 1 month with no outlet for my fanfiction!) Please PM me, of simply leave a review. Your choice. Thank you!

Well? What are you waiting for? Start reading already! ^^

Harry Potter's Pov

Finally, the summer holidays are over. I'd went down to breakfast with Neville because my alarm went off late and Neville was the only person left in Gryffindor tower apart from me, and thankfully no accidents had occurred during the short but hurried trip to the Great Hall, which was rare considering how clumsy Neville was. Well, I say no accidents occurred, and that's true-if you don't count when Neville had tripped over his own feet, effectively pushing me into Professor Snape, who had seemed to be running a little late for breakfast too- that… had been awkward to say the least. No, no, no, I refuse to think about that now. No. That's not happening. Have I read somewhere that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness? Ahh! That's not helping. Am I going insane?

…

…

…

Yup.

Draco Malfoy's Pov

I have a headache. I am surrounded by idiots. I have an increasingly painful headache. I've tried telling someone, but it hurts to _speak._ No exaggeration what so ever. Pansy noticed earlier, when I tried to use sign language to tell her I had a migraine, (I mimed clutching my head and rolling around), but I must have not got the message across, since she gave me a vial of boiled prunes for constipation.

We're leaving soon anyway, so I'll just take a pain reliving potion when I get back home. Mother has a whole store of them in the cellar, so I'll be fine. I wonder if Harry's ready to go yet.

Draco got up from the rather comfortable green armchair he had been residing in, and began walking out of the Slytherin Common Room. It was time to board the train, and Draco continued on his way past the Forbidden Forest to the carriages, which would take him to the station, where his fellow Slytherins joined him.

It was a pity he couldn't sit with Harry, since he would have much preferred his company to these bunch of buffoons, Draco glared at Pansy and the others who were engaged in a conversation about hair curlers. Hair curlers. Really, why did all of his friends have to have a brain the size of a flea?

Well, not _all_ of his friends. Harry was pretty bright. Could do pretty good quidditch as well.

As the carriages pulled up to the station, Draco pulled his trunk off the carriage and hurried to the train, eager to get away from his friends as fast as he could. Sadly, he failed. About 3 steps after he got off the carriage, Pansy linked arms with him. Oh no. Despite been 1 and a ½ heads shorter than Draco, Pansy had a grip not unlike the giant squid. Looked like him too.

"Draco, where are you going? Don't leave me behind." Pansy snuggled into his arm. Urgh, he was going to have to remember to ask the house elves to wash this sweater with bleach and at least 30 different detergents later.

"Yeah Draco, we always sit together. Where were you going?" Somewhere where you aren't around, Goyle. I'm surprised, that was nine whole words, without any slang or incorrect grammar. Amazing.

Huh? Is that Harry? Thank god, "Hey Harry!" Harry turned, but was there something different about him today? Where were Weasley and Granger?

"Draco? Oh, hey!" Harry smiled, walking over to join Draco. Finally, someone who Draco could actually have an intelligent conversation with. Over the past term, he'd had too many conversations about hair gel and curlers than he would like. Far too many.

"Harry, do you want to get a carriage together? Just _us_ too?" Draco asked, glaring in Pansy's direction for the last bit. Oh, please, please, please agree. My brain may commit suicide if I have to stay with this lot for any more time than I absolutely have to. He gave Harry the puppy eyes.

Harry was squirming a little under the intensity of Pansy's glare, "Err, sure Draco."

Draco could have wept in relief, but this wasn't the time to do so. He shook Pansy off, (This was no small feat, I assure you), and dragged Harry to the nearest open train door, and promptly legged it.

Blaise Zabini's Pov

Pansy collapsed at Blaise's feet, rapidly turning pale. Blaise withheld a groan. Why him? Why of all the Slytherins here, him?

"Blaise." Pansy said, tugging at his trouser leg. Let the torture commence.

"Yes Pansy?" Blaise tensed. What was she going say?

"Potter called him Draco." Hm? So?

"Yeah?"

"Potter called him Draco." You just said that.

"Yeah?"

"Potter called him Draco."

"Yeah, Pansy you've already said that."

"Blaise."

"Yeah?"

"SINCE WHEN HAS POTTER CALLED HIM DRACO?!"

Blaise nearly fell over.

"Err, Pansy, since like, a week ago?"

Blaise nearly got throttled to death by Pansy.

Harry Potter's Pov

I was pretty surprised that Draco wanted to sit with me instead of his friends, but I was pleased, Ron and Hermione had decided to give me a wide berth, and I was glad-but it was a bit lonely with no one to talk to-Draco had the best timing.

Of course, with my luck, the peace wasn't going to last.

As soon as we got a carriage, Draco and I talked about the latest quidditch players, and argued over who was better, Puddlemere United, or Chudley Cannons, but the conversation turned to other matters later. I bought some pumpkin pasties for us to share off the sweets trolley.

Draco looked at me, "So, where's Weasley and Granger? I thought the Golden Trio was inseparable? Or maybe, are they having a little, you know, _private _time?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

I forced myself to laugh. For all I knew, they could be. Not that I cared.

"Ah, I don't know. I told them to bog off. We had a little falling out."

Draco raised his eyebrow further up. "A falling out? I may be wrong, but I don't think a little falling out would have made you tell them to bog off, Harry. You're generally very polite. Well, I don't see you all the time, but yeah."

Harry sighed. "Well, okay, we didn't really have a small falling out. I just got really angry, and didn't understand why they couldn't see it from my point of view."

"What was it about?"

"Err, you."

"What?"

"You."

"You had an argument about me."

"Yes."

"What about me?"

"Well, you know how we're friends now." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, would Draco think he was overreacting?

"Yes, go on."

"Well, Ron and Hermione think that because you're a Slytherin, you're going to kidnap me or something, and they said that I shouldn't go to your house for the summer. I just got so mad, I mean, it wasn't even-"

"Their choice?"

"Exactly!" Harry got to his feet, scattering pumpkin pasties all over the floor, he began pacing up and down the carriage, "It wasn't their choice to decided who I am friends with, and just because of some stupid Gryffindor house rivalries, just because you're a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor, we can't be friends, what sort of a stupid rule is tha- Argh!"

As Harry had got up, he had scattered pastries all over the floor, remember? Yeah, well, pumpkin pasties are slightly slippery, and Harry had put his foot on a rather large pasty. Also, the carriage swayed at just that time, sending Harry sprawling on top of Draco, Harry also sending Draco onto the floor. Awkward, right? Yeah, well, Pansy had chosen that moment to reappear to check up on her precious Dray, and had dragged the rest of the Slytherins with her. Their reaction? Well, seeing Harry on top of Draco had some, well, different effects.

Well? Did you enjoy? I just love leaving you on cliff-hangers, I'm sorry. New chapter coming next week.

10 reviews before that comes up though, please. (I'm a little greedy, sorry. But in my defence, I want to hear your opinions on how the story is going! This is only my first fiction.)

Thank you for reading. ^^ ONE MORE CHAPTER UP! WOOHOO! \(^o^)/~


	9. Chapter 9

Please don't kill me. Ouch! Hey! Who threw that? Was it you? Don't lie, I know it was you…

I'm so sorry that you've had to wait so long for this chapter. I hadn't been able to bring my laptop with me, so typing up the next chapter was difficult. So I wrote up all the plans on my IPad, and decided to type it all up on my laptop when we returned to England.

Thank you, Kitten in the Shadows, for your review, and also for telling me that notes was very useful for typing stuff up. That helped a lot! Since I had no clue that notes where able to save loads of drafts… (I suck at ICT)

So, I don't own Harry Potter, and…

Here's the next chapter!

_**Blaise Zabini's Pov**_

Is there a rule against students engaging in sexual activities whilst on the school train?

That was the first thought that came into my head after I'd regained consciousness.

Yup, after I'd regained consciousness. I blacked out again. I definitely did not _faint_; Slytherins simply do not do that.

But, really, I don't know, I'd never have thought Potter would have been so-

"It's not true!"

Oh Pansy…

_Shut up_.

"It's simply not true!" Pansy wailed, clinging onto the front of my robes, Urgh, it's covered in tears and snot _again_.

"Oh _Pansy_, just accept it. Mr Potter has well and truly won our Dray's heart. Hmm, I wonder what they're doing right now… " Daphne thoughtfully gazed out of the window, seemingly oblivious to Pansy's wails.

Pansy abruptly stopped wailing. She glared at Daphne. "Our Dray? Dray is mine, and mine alone, so push off, bitch!"

Theo smirked. "I wonder if Potter's still top. You know, that was a little shocking seeing Draco on the bottom. Somehow, I've always pictured them with Draco being top…"

"You've thought about them like that?!" Crabbe looked slightly green as he gaped at Theo, mouth wide open.

"Of course."

Goyle looked a little off colour too. "Ew. Gross. "

Daphne smiled to herself and muttered under her breath, "I wonder if they know how to French kiss…"

_**Harry Potter's Pov**_

God, if you exist, please kill me now.

Is it possible to be anymore embarrassed than I am now? How did this even happen?

One minute I was perfectly fine, the next I'm on top of my best friend, barely an inch away from kissing him. Thank god I'm a few centimetres shorter than Draco, otherwise…

Please, please kill me now.

Argh, falling on top of him was embarrassing enough, but getting off him was somewhat worse.

Shall I just say that when you step on the back of your robes, you're very likely to fall over. Or in my case, fall back down.

I'm never wearing robes on this train again.

_**Draco Malfoy's Pov**_

Well, that was awkward to say the least. I don't think I'll be able to look Harry in the eye for the next two years, but hey, aside from the fact that the back of my robes are covered in squished pumpkin pasties and a couple of bruises, there was no permanent damage.

_**Flashback **_

"_Exactly! It wasn't their choice to decide who I am friends with, and just because of some stupid Gryffindor house rivalries, just because you're a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor, we can't be friends, what sort of a stupid rule is tha- Argh!"_

_Harry slipped on a crushed pumpkin pasty and fell on top of Draco, sending them both sprawling onto the floor._

_Draco gasped as all the breath was knocked out of him, Harry didn't look it, but he was pretty heavy._

"_Ow… Ah! Draco! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" _

"_I'm fine Harry, just; you're a little heavy…"_

"_Ah! Sorry, I'll get off you-Whoa!"_

_In his hurry, Harry stepped on the back of his robes, and stumbling, fell sprawling on top of Draco once again._

"_Ow! Oh, sorry Draco!"_

"_It's fine, really, but could you get off me now?"_

"_Sorry…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

That had been so embarrassing. Even remembering it made Draco's face flush a bright red.

He was so glad Harry was coming to his house for the summer in a week's time. That would give them both some time to forget this.

The next chapter will be the week at the Dursleys and Draco coming to pick Harry up.

Please be patient until then. Thanks! Any ideas for Narcissa's personality and the Malfoy's Mansion would be appreciated. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

So, so sorry. I have no excuse for this… but in return, I have some chapters?

Dudley bashing! well, some…

_**Harry Potter's Pov**_

Blood was gushing out of Dudley's nose, Aunt Petunia was screeching, and threw herself at him, trying to mop it him up, and at the same time stop the blood from staining the once white carpet, Uncle Vernon was swearing in the kitchen as he tried to put out the burning roast beef, Hedwig was flying around the living room, hooting and knocking over pictures with her wings, and while a haze of smoke wafted over head as the fire alarm began wailing you could see the outlines of a certain blonde and black haired males taking of on ?broomsticks?. A perfect day at number four Privet Drive.

I'd go on, but I'd better start at the beginning.

_It had started off as a relatively normal day. Draco was going to pick me up at 12. I'd packed my trunk, and my Firebolt was leaning against the wall, I was ready to go. _

_I'd gone downstairs at about 10, managed to stop Dudley stealing my breakfast, listened to Aunt Petunia gossiping about Number 6 Private Drive's runner beans, and smuggled 2 slices of toast upstairs for Hedwig's breakfast. _

_After that, I mowed the lawn, dusted the living room, at the same time trying to resist the urge to strangle Dudley as he pointed out the dust I had 'missed', the pictures I had clumsily 'smashed', and the state of the roses I had 'ruined'._

_At half past, I went into the kitchen to 'assist' Aunt Petunia with lunch. While I put roast beef into the oven and peeled the potatoes, she looked on whilst lecturing me on hygiene in the kitchen. I resisted the urge to commit suicide, and tuned her out._

_And at 11, I'd cleared out Hedwig's cage, and had a couple of pieces of bread and butter for lunch, before re-checking my trunk._

_I fiddled with the somewhat crushed Rubix cube on the shelf for a couple of minutes before giving up, and putting it back. It had never been the same after Dudley had sat on it._

_I waited. And waited. And waited some more. I should have asked Draco to come earlier. I was soooo bored. I tried flicking through some textbooks, but I got bored. Who reads textbooks for pleasure anyway? Answer: Hermione. God, how did she do it? These were just so dreary. They'd be good as firewood though… _

_Great excuse, next time Snape asks for homework, reply: 'Sorry sir, got bored in the holidays waiting for Draco sir, and I set it on fire sir, and go jump off a cliff sir, you sick bastard sir.' Well… the last wasn't bad, but I'd probably get expelled for that, so let's just forget that thought yeah? And pretend it never happened. *whistles innocently*_

**But I'm going to cut forward a bit. to the part where Dudley decides to call Draco and I freaks, and where as a result, he gets punched… Onwards!**

'_Excuse me, what did you just call me?' I hadn't ever seen Draco so angry before, it gave me a chill down my back._

'_A freak. That's what you lot are. Freaks. The lot of you. My mother's told me about you lot. Deranged . Mental, talking about flying around on broomsticks, making stupid potions in cauldrons, and waving a stick of wood around pretending to do freaky spells.'_

'_What? Do you know what you're talking about? We so called 'freaks' could kill you with a wave of our hands, using one of those sticks of wood, and 'freaky' spells. We can teleport to France, Spain, anywhere. We could mend broken bones overnight, heal burns, and save a life all using 'freaky magic'. So, you still want to call us freaks? I could kill you right know if I wanted to, and so could Harry, so you better be grateful that we're sparing your lives, god, the way that you treat him, I'm surprised he hasn't killed you all ready.'_

_Dudley looked shocked. Everything would have been fine if not for Dudley's big mouth. _

_He mumbled, 'Freaks and their freaky spells, it's abnormal…'_

_And Draco lost what little patience he had left._

'_Spells are freaky are they? Okay mate, I would've hexed you into oblivion normally, but today, I'll do you a deal, 'Kay? I'll do a bit of muggle stuff instead. See this?' Draco gestured with his fist. 'This is a very good friend of mine. I think he wants to meet you.'_

_But sadly, the threat was lost on Dudley. If anything, it gave him confidence. _

'_Loony, the lot of them. Talking to his hand…'_

'_Oh not my hand, silly. My fist.' And with that Draco gracefully stepped forward, and not so gracefully socked Dudley on the nose. Dudley squealed, and ran for the door as Draco brandished his fist at him, and promptly got stuck in the narrow kitchen door._

_**Draco Malfoy's Pov**_

It wasn't that I meant to break Dudley's nose. Really, I didn't. He was just so… annoying? I don't know how Harry lives with that, I just don't know. I'd probably have hexed him the moment I met him, had my self-control not been so… controlled, he rather reminded me of Cousin Julius; he was practically the spitting image of Dudley. Apart from he had jet-blue hair, and wasn't in danger of dying of obesity; Dudley could barely get through the door when he was running away from me, (we'll save that story for another time), and wasn't muggle.

Harry hadn't seemed to mind though, on the contrary, the moment we got out of the door, (and out of safely out of the reach of the muggles screaming at us), he clung to my arm, and said something about me being his role model in life and the best person ever, *sparkles quietly at the praise* and also something about how come he had never thought of doing that before, although I didn't quite catch it, the screams of the Dursleys still filtering out into the once quiet street, Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage and we ran down the street, taking off on our brooms as soon as we got to a quiet place, and flew off into the sunset, Hedwig following close behind.


	11. Malfoy Potter Same bed

In which Harry and Draco wake up. In the same bed.

You want to know more? You'll have to read on…! ^^

_**Harry Potter's Pov**_

We'd been flying for quite a while now. I wasn't complaining, but it had started to drizzle a couple of minutes ago, and my thin sweatshirt was soaked though already. I shivered; it may have been a good idea to put a jumper on before we had taken off…

"Harry, we'll be there soon! I'm sorry we had to come this way, but I wasn't allowed to use a portkey by myself, and Mother was busy so she couldn't come with me or apparate us there." Draco shouted over his shoulder, sounding rather apologetic.

"It's fine!" I replied, I shivered again, the rain was starting to come down heavier now, the drops almost like bullets as they stung my face and hands. As we departed Draco had given me a vial of the liquid form of a disillusionment charm to prevent muggles seeing us. We weren't allowed to perform magic so we had to use potions. But it made my hands look weird. OK, I technically couldn't see them, but rain fell around them, creating a ghostly outline of translucent hands clutching a broomstick handle.

I surveyed our surroundings, nothing but green meadows and fields as far as the eye could see. But wait. What was that? Suddenly I could see the outlines of a tall fairy tale castle-like building, with turrets and towers, made completely out of whitish rock. The air seemed to be shimmering around it, glowing eerily.

As we got closer I saw that it seemed to be made from marble and crystal, no- DIAMOND?!

Wow. The Malfoy's sure were loaded.

Finally, we started our decent; I followed Draco as he dived for the courtyard, and landed on the very well maintained lawn. I almost felt sorry for stepping on it.

I looked at the towering mansion/castle/wizard Buckingham palace which was sparkling even when it was raining.

I looked at Draco. "So, Malfoy Manor huh? Lead the way, your royal highness."

We weaved our way between the white peacocks, (seriously?!), and statues of woodland elves and nymphs to the main courtyard. Narcissa and a couple of house elves were already there waiting for our arrival. I felt a twinge of apprehension. What if Narcissa didn't want me here? What if Draco really was on the side of the Death Eaters? What if Lucius had broken out from Azkaban?

"Draco, sweetie~!" Narcissa ran forwards to embrace Draco, (floated really, Narcissa seemed to glide along, how could she do that it high heels? The amount of times Hermione had fallen in those monstrosities last term was…astounding, to say the least.) "You two are both soaked! You best take a shower before dinner if you don't want to catch a cold!" She smiled at me, and then looked horrified. What have I done?

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear. Where are my manners? I'm Narcissa, Draco's mother. Of course you're Harry

It's such a pleasure to be able to meet you at last! Draco has told me so much about you!" She smiled at me, while affectionately tousling Draco's once impeccable locks.

I smiled too, still a little apprehensive, but in for a Knut, in for a Galleon.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mrs Malfoy."

"Oh no no no. None of that formality! You can call me Narcissa, Harry. But you two had better take a shower first. Carrie here will show you to your room. I'll see you boys at dinner!"

And with that, Narcissa swept elegantly out of the room.

One house elf hoisted my trunk onto his shoulders, very nearly toppling over from the weight of it. Another picked up my broomstick, and the house elf I presumed was Carrie lifted Hedwig's cage over her head and smiled at me. "Well young master's friend, I'll be showing you to your room. Follow me please!" She squeaked.

I followed Draco and Carrie up a long flight of stairs. The walls were covered in portraits of Draco's ancestors. Carrie showed me to my room. "Here you go, young master's friend. If young master's friend needs anything, please do not hesitate to call Carrie."

"Thank you, Carrie. This is fine." I smiled at Carrie as she placed Hedwig's cage on a low mahogany table beside a four poster bed, with green and silver hangings. Very Slytherin.

"Oh, young master Draco, you will be residing here for the remaining summer holiday to. Would you like Carrie to get your clothes?"

What?

"Yeah, thanks Carrie-What?!" Draco stared at Carrie his mouth hanging open.

"Why am I staying here as well?"

"You see, young master Draco, mistress has been redecorating to suit the new fashion and style, and there are currently too many spells on the other bedrooms apart from mistress's and this one. If you went in now, your health could be affected by them." Carrie looked seriously up at Draco.

"But, there are other hundreds of bedrooms in this mansion, there must be a spare one! Why does mother want to redecorate them all?" Draco sounded a little desperate now.

"Unfortunately not, young master Draco. Mistress says that many years have passed, and now all the rooms are starting to look very old fashioned. She says that because this century's grand magic ball will take place at Malfoy Manor, and we must have the place redone to suit this year's taste. It is a big honour to have your mansion chosen to host the once in a century grand magic ball, young master Draco. Apparently _even_ Minister Toffee and Bumble-Bore will be coming this year."

Carrie had said the last part in a hushed whisper, looking seriously up at Draco.

"Oh. Right. Would you bring my clothes over then Carrie?" Draco seemed to have given in.

"Of course, young master Draco." Carrie scurried out of the room along with the other house elves.

There was an awkward silence.

"You want to shower first?"

Harry smiled, "Okay."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After they had both showered, they joined Narcissa in the dining room. They'd made small talk and enjoyed the dinner Carrie and the other house elves prepared, before retiring for the night.

Bed. One bed. Two people. One person is my best friend. Awkward.

While Draco brushed his teeth in the ensuite, I busied myself going through the drawers. It was rather rude to do so, but I was about a millimetre from having a huge nerves breakdown.

_Tissues, comb, hairband, dust, lube, condoms, more lube- What the hell?!_

Don't panic. Don't panic. I'm panicking! Why the hell has Draco got this stuff in his drawers?!

Don't panic. Draco's coming out now.

"So, you'll be sleeping on the right, me on the left, 'kay?"

"S-sure."

This is normal. To sleep in the same bed as your best friend. Normal. Right?

.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

10. Sunshine reflected on the beautiful water of the lake, lapping gently at the sides. Splish, splash.

What a wonderful day.

9. Such a beautiful morning.

8. Such a beautiful day~!

sells sea shells on the sea shore.

is Espana in Spanish.

5. It's very warm today.

warm.

a radiator. Wait- Radiators don't snore.

2.I can hear snoring. Very loud snoring. It's right next to me.

person snoring is on top of me.

0. "GET THE HELL OF ME DRACO!"

.-

Review.


End file.
